Meeting the King
by Coreys Kitten
Summary: A chance meeting end in the happiest day of a fan's life.


Sitting in her bedroom the woman looked down at her camera, admiring the pictures she had taken a few days ago. It still felt like a dream to her. The events were a blur, yet she saw each moment clearly, remembered each word and every gesture. Thinking back to the day it all happened a smile crept upon her face.

She had been on a short vacation with her friend in Orlando, Florida. Neither of the young women were actually living in the United States, but both wanted to visit the city for different reasons. She herself came from Israel, while her friend was German. For her personally the trip hadn't started out too well. Her flight was late, she almost missed her friend at the airport, they got stuck in traffic and after finally arriving at their hotel, her friend became absolutely hyper. See, the German girl was absolutely crazy about Harry Potter and roller coasters and dragged her off to the Wizarding World first chance she got. It was complete horror for the Israeli, but she sucked it up for her companion.

Her main idea for coming to Orlando had been to visit a WWE NXT show and maybe get a glimpse of her favorit Superstar. He had been a companion to her throughout a long period of time and she held on to him through good and bad times for both her and him. He had entertained her, made her cry and gave her hope throughout hard times in her private life.

Thankfully the German was a WWE fan too and was more than happy to accompany her Israeli friend to an NXT taping. The show was great and she even had the chance to get Charlotte Flair's sign on her shirt. She simply adored the woman. The second generation Diva had the looks, the brain and a flawless wrestling style. What was there not to love? After getting her shirt signed, her German friend was sure that she had zoned out for a good 5 minutes, staring at the sign.

After the show the young women went out to get some coffee before exploring the city some more. When the two sat in that cute little café, the older Israeli took out her phone to check on her twitter. She looked at the display and snorted.

"Can you believe it?" She asked, shaking her head.

"What now?" Asked the younger woman.

"Those damn fan girls. They are debating again about the whole ring thing. It's stupid and totally driving me crazy. I can't help but comment on that." She answered and furiously started typing away on her phone, making the German laugh amusedly. Once she finished tweeting she looked up.

"What? It's not funny. Seriously. Who cares, if he wears his wedding band. It's none of their business. If he wears it, that's nice. If not, then not! I mean, he is married after all and to none of those crazy teenage girls is his wife. He has Steph, what would he want with them anyways? They are so delusional."

That earned her anther amused smile from the German girl. She was always again surprised how passionate her friend was about that man. Both women were lost in their own thoughts, or in case of the older woman, furiously typing away on her phone again with that intense look in her eyes. Somewhere behind them a throat was awkwardly cleared, gaining their attention. Both women looked up. While the younger girl just smiled politely at the muscle of man, the older woman seemed to have gone in shock. There before her stood her idol, smiling politely at her.

"Excuse me ladies. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and wonder, if it was actually about me. Not to sound arrogant or anything." He said, smiling a bit awkwardly. Since the Israeli had yet to find her voice and her general composure again, the younger German jumped in.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said, offering the tall man her hand. "Actually we were really talking about you. You see, my friend over here is like probably your biggest fan and has been in forever. I think she's gone into shock though." She said smiling slightly at the wrestler.

"Well, it would be nice to really meet her." He said, frowning at the still gaping woman. "Is there anything we could do to get her back?" The wrestler asked worriedly.

The German smiled. "Well, I don't think you wanna go ahead and spit around yourself with water now, don't you? I mean, that suit looks expensive. But, uhm… Maybe you could like, do that special thing and say those two words?"

That brought a smirk to the big man's face. "Nothing easier than that." He said, turning to the older woman. He took a moment to compose himself and put on his mean face, before taking his arms up and saying directly to the Israeli. When he spoke again, his voice was deep and full, gaining the attention of the whole café: "And if you're not down with that, then I've got two words for ya!" And while he brought his arms down to sign a cross over his hips with an obscene gesture, the present customers of the café ended the phrase for him with a loud "Suck it." chant.

That had finally done the trick and the older woman looked at the wrestler, blushing furiously. He sat with the two friends and made some friendly conversation, mostly about his business and career. After some time the older woman finally warmed up and had a lively conversation with her idol. He excused himelf after some time, since he still had an appointment, but invited both women to come over to the WWE Performance Centre for a personal tour through the holy halls. The rest was history. They had gotten there the next day and he had personally welcomed them. After the general tour and meeting several upcoming Superstars, the German girl engaged in a very animated discussion with Sami Zayn, while the Israeli got to spend some more time with her idol. He took pictures with her and even did some moves in the ring, completely slipping into his gimmick for her.

For her the day went by way too fast, but she still had the photos and her memories. And she would never forget the day she actually got to meet the King of Kings, Triple H.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to a very special friend of mine. You know who you are :)<em>


End file.
